(Super)girl
by cmfanwriter
Summary: What if Supergirl, while being held by Cadmus, without her superpowers, had gotten more injured then Mon-EL thought. What if Cadmus was able to use Supergirl as a weapon on their side. Eventual Supercorp, and Sanvers
1. Chapter 1

Hank Henshaw sends another kick to her stomach. Usually fighting left her unharmed, but this was something different; each hit left her with less strength. She got on to her knees but was grabbed by the throat. He raised her high into the air, her legs kicking trying to find solid ground. She could feel her consciousness slipping and in desperation she kicked out at Hank's chest. He released his grasp and she fell to a heap at his feet. While she tried to collect herself she saw a fist come flying at her and before she could react all she saw was black.

Mon-El saw Cadmus drag Kara into the adjacent cell, he rushed to his feet and got as close to her as possible. He watched her sleep, hoping she would wake up. He knew he was bait to get to her and could not live with himself if anything were to happen to her.

"Supergirl?" Mol-El spoke softly as Kara stirred awake

"Mhmm" Kara groaned as she felt the impact of her fight hit her.

"Are you okay?" He said, his words laced with worry.

She turned over to face him and saw the worry on his face. She knew that face, she was that face. She had Alex when she needed it, and now Mon-El needed an Alex.

She straightens up, her ribs protest, but she pushes that pain away and puts a strong front on for him.

"Yeah," she throws in a laugh to get the worry to fall from his face, "no big deal. How are you?"

"Oh you know me, I'm fine." She gives him her best Alex glare "Okay, in freaking out here."

"Everything will be fine, I promise."

"Don't make promises you cannot keep Supergirl." A voice said from the shadows.

Supergirl and Mon-El turned to see a tall blond women step into the light.

"Kara stares at the women, a knowing familiarity nagging at the back of her brain. "I know you, you were in Lena's office."

"And how do you know my daughter?" Kara's eyes open in shocked. How could someone like Lena, so nice, sweet, pure, and innocent, have a monster for a mother.

"I'm her friend." Kara spoke in a defiant tone.

"Hmm. I don't know if i like my daughter being friends with your kind." She says as she eyes Kara in disgust. "Supergirl, I need you to do something for us."

"Doubtful." She said as she slowly rose to her feet

"I had a feeling you would say that." Before she could even blink Ms. Luther pulled out a gun a shot Mon-El right above the knee. "See the thing is, you do not have to do anything, but if you choose to do nothing, then you will stay here in this cage and watch as your friend dies; apparently the poor thing has a bad lead allergy."

"Mon-El dropped to the group in a heap clutching his bleeding leg. Kara was at the edge of her cage trying desperately to help him.

"Please just stop!"

"That's cute, but it is not enough, perhaps I will just end him right now." She says as she raises her gun to his head.

"Okay okay stop!" She yells in a strong, but defeated tone. "What do you need me to do!"

"No Supergirl!" Mon-El pleads

"I won't let you die." Kara comes face to face with her capture.

"We need you to exhaust your powers."

She looks at Lilian confusing written across her face. "Why?"

"You don't need to know that." They open Kara's caged and escort her to a spot. People come around her and place a helmet over her head. "This will take in all the energy from you using your heat vision."

Kara looks over to Mon-El seeing him trying to cut off the blood flow to his leg and knows she needs to do this.

"AHHHH!" She yells as she pushes her body to the limit. Each passing second she feels her body becoming looser, becoming weak. Her knees shake, and her body feels her powers fading. She screams and and scream, finally it all ends. She falls to the floor, and her fight with Hank starts to weigh on her even more. As a person with powers that fight took a toll on her, but now without those powers, she could hardly breath. She tries to get on her hands and knees, but even that sends waves of pain all throughout her body.

Lilian walks over to her, each step she takes with pride as she looks at the weak parasite. She grabs her chin and forces Kara to look up.

Kara moans in pain, but has no other choice, she looks into the eyes of the woman she hates. Before she can say anything a fist strikes her square in the nose. She topples over to her side and grabs at her face. She tries to ease the pain, but her body is pushed back to facing Ms. Luthor.

"It worked." she smiles a toothy grin that leaves Kara scared. Her attention goes over Kara's head to someone standing behind her. "Bring her to room 13."

Two men from around the room haul her up by her shoulders and drag her out of the room. Mon-El stares on in horror as he can do nothing but watch all the events unfold.

"Where are you taking me, you said you would help Mon-El!"

"Shut up 'Supergirl'. Honestly it is embarrassing how much trust you put in people."

"Like how Lena trusts her mother to be a decent human being."

Another strike comes to hit her. She knew she would get hit for her comment, but she could not bite her tongue.

Lilian walks over to Kara, since Kara is now laid back in a chair Lilian towers over her. "It is having Cadmus that makes her a decent human being my dear."

Kara sees bags placed beside her on the floor. "Why do you need my blood?"

"I thought we already established that you do not ask the questions, nor will you hear the answers."

A handful of needles are stuck into Kara in different places. A couple of them extract blood, while other large needles go further into her body to scrape up against her bone. Her body shakes in pain as her forehead drips with sweat. The pain of fighting, and frankly getting her ass kicked by Hank, watching herself get toyed with to give up her powers, losing her powers, and the needles is too much for her; her head lulls to the side and a warm black shadow creeps over her eyes.

When Kara wakes up again, some of the needles are gone. There is still one collecting her blood, by now she can see that they have taken just about three pints of blood from her. When the number reaches three an alarm goes off and two men drag her back into the room with Mon-El.

When Mon-El sees Kara he drops his shirt from being pressed to his knee and rushes to the edge of his cell to get as close as he can to her./p  
The guards open her cage and roughly throw her into it so that she hits the bars and crumbles to the floor.

"Supergirl!" Mon-El tries to get his hands through the bar to offer support, but she is in the middle of the metal, and his attempts are futile. He watches the guards leave her cell and the room.

"Kara, Kara, Kara!" Her whispers in a desperate tone.

She hears the plea in his voice and rolls over to face him.

"Are you okay? What did they do to you?"

"I'm fine, Mon-EL, they just took some blood." But she wasn't and they hadn't.

"You look pale, how much did they take?"

"Wanting to steer him from worrying and being scared Kara lied, "It's just from them taking my powers, I had this happen once before, don't worry, this is normal."

His eyebrows unfurrow and that's when his knee sends a sharp pain up his leg, he gaps, momentarily forgetting he had been shot.

Hearing his pain Kara quickly goes into Alex mode.

"You need to put pressure on that." Before he can ask Kara quickly adds "You are going to be fine Mon-El, everything is going to be okay."

"The lead." He replies meekly

"They didn't give you anything yet?" His eyes say it all, in an instant Kara is quick to her feet screaming and banging on the bars.

"You promised! Help him!"

After a couple minutes her voice starts to become hoarse, but it is not in vain, she can see men walking toward her.

"Would you shut up in here."

"Help him and I will." The men look at each other before opening the cage.

They rush over and two grab her arms leaving her body open and unprotected as the third man hits her over and over. He leaves no part of her unmarked. After what feels like hours to Kara she is released. Her knees smack on to the cold hard floor and pain runs up her body.

"You are not in charge here, you are not some prodigy, you are scum. The faster you learn that the better."

Her eyes feel swollen, her knees hurt, her face bleeds, but the worst of it comes from her stomach. She knows somewhere in that beating a rib or two cracked.

It was times like this she wished she had built up some form of a tolerance to pain, but having only lost her powers a handful of times it was as if she was a baby, vulnerable to everything.

She tried to hold on to consciousness, for Mon-El's sake, but her body had gone through too much and she could do nothing to fight it off.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara couldn't wrap her head around it.

Dead? How could he be, he was right there, he was just next to her. She looks over from her cell and sees where he once was. His blood lays in a pool as the henchmen of Cadmus did not bother to clean it up. All because she did not give them more blood, this was all her fault.

"This is all your fault." Kara turns her head to see Mon-El

A look of confusion spreads across her face, but it is quickly replaced with guilt and sorrow. "No, no this is not real, you are dead, you are not here."

"Yeah, and who do I have to blame for that." Mon-El spits out at her dryly

"I- I didn't,but" Her words fall short

"I-I didnt," he mocks her "exactly, you did nothing, all you did was sit there and watch me. I came to this planet thinking I was finding peace, getting a new start, and I thought if I were to have any problems it would be with the humans...but how could I not see the Kryptonian planning my death."

"I didn't mean to- Mon-El I'm sorry!"

"If only sorry could bring me back Kara Zor-El"

"Supergirl, wake up!" She can feel gently hands shaking her, and she knows that smell

"Alex?" She asks as she tries to stand up.

Remembering what happened to looks to Mon-El's cell to see that sadly it is empty.

"No" She cries in a defeated voice.

"Supergirl , Supergirl, we need to get out of here!"

"No, no, no, he's dead, he's dead because of me." Alex looks over to the cell adjacent to her sister and sees the large blood stain.

"Supergirl, I know you must be hurting right now, but we need to go, J'onn is here, and I don't know how much longer he can fight off Hank." Kara not wanting to lose the man who has been a father figure to her gets up and makes a break for the door.

Her and Alex are able to run through the labyrinth that is Cadmus and find J'onn.

"J'onn!" Kara yells in delight of seeing her boss

J'onn takes a quick look at Kara, but that is all that Hank Henshaw needs to send him crashing into the wall beside them.

"Oh my Rao! J'onn are you okay?" He gets up slowly, but puts on a brave face

"Yes, let's just get out of here." Alex throws a small bomb that takes down part of the ceiling above Hank

"Run!" The three waste no time in sprinting for the doors, not surprising though, Hank is able to catch up fairly quickly. He shoots from his eye many times just barely missing everyone. When the halls come to a fork they are able to loose him.

"Where did he go?" Kara says out of breath.

"I don't know could be anywhere, can you hear anything Supergirl?" Kara tries to focus but all that she can hear are the things around her

She shakes her head in despair "Nothing, my powers are still out from my solar flare."

"Supergirl, do you think-" Alex's words are cut off by a piece of metal going through her stomach. She drops to her knees as the sharp pipe protrudes out both sides of her.

"ALEX!" Kara runs over to her sister "No, Alex, Alex stay with me you're going to be okay." She tries to comfort her sister

"This is your fault."

"What?"

"If you called for backup, if you had told anyone, if you had cared about me more than Mon-EL, if you had gotten out of that cell when I got here, I would have made it." Alex's harsh words pierce Kara's heart and she can feel herself lose her breath

"Alex-"

"How was I ever the disappointment of the family." Hank comes over to stand next to Kara.

"She's right."

"What?" Kara chokes on her words as she looks up at Hank. Hank takes Alex out of Kara's arms and cradles her to his stomach.

"This was my best agent, she died for you. She was top in everything, and because you couldn't figure out how to get your head on straight she died."

"I did?"

"How does it feel to be a murderer Kara Zor-El.

"That's enough for today. Stop the simulations." Lilian says. Her henchman quickly follows his order, even her staff was scared of her, and she loved it.

"Ma'am if you don't mind me asking, why are you doing all these simulations to Supergirl?"

Lilian walks over to her worker and grabs him by his shoulders "Oh my sweet little one, don't you see, if I am able to break Supergirl, we can do whatever we want with her, it is all a matter of time."

"Don't you think this is too much, 300 simulations about the people Supergirl hangs out with could leave her completely broken." A different man pipes up.

Lilian walks over to him, daggers filled with menace staring at his weak mind. "That is what I want. 300, all in a days work, oh how many more we have to go through." She says in delight, like a child getting a dog for Christmas. "Bring her back to her cell."

"Wouldn't if confuse her to see Mon-El?"

"Imbeciles! If we get her to the point where she does not know simulation from the real world, if we get her mind deluded to facts, we can make the facts, we can use her to kill the other aliens, then we can kill her. We will have control of Supergirl, we will show her a knew reality. Now, bring her back to her cell." The men reach for Kara and start dragging her back.

"And boys..." the men turn "If you ever question me on my methods, I'll make sure you can never ask a question again." Seeing the men nearly fall from fear she waves them away.

*Just in case you guys didn't understand, Mon-El and Alex are both alive, it was just the simulations*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been weeks since Supergirl had gone missing and Alex did not know what to do. She tried looking everywhere but to no avail. It made things harder for her, she slept less, but drank and worked more; for two straight weeks, no one could even get her out of the DEO.

J'onn finally got her to leave at the beginning of three weeks, but she just spent her time out of work at the bar. She would go to various places, but there was one she favored more than the others. She could not quite put her finger on it, but there was one bar where the pool tables gave her peace of mind, and some people even tried play against her. Her favorite competitor was a shorter woman with dark brown hair.

The woman was terrible at pool, but for some reason she did not mind her company. They did not talk much, but whenever they hung out Alex felt almost whole again.

After four weeks and still no word of Supergirl, Alex only went to that one bar, the woman, who she leaned was a detective for the NCPD, kept her sane.

At the fifth week mark the two women started talking more and playing pool less. Alex learned that the woman, Maggie, was good company, and she hung onto that. Kara had always been her rock, but since that day nearly two months ago, Maggie had become her crutch.

Alex was usually good at keeping herself whole, but each day she felt herself breakdown. The easy task of keeping her job a secret was getting harder now that she had no one she could really turn to. James and Winn were always with each other, and J'onn was hanging out with the bartender from the same bar, who he met when he had to take Alex home one time.

She had to come with an excuse for Kara to be missing so much work so the agent told Ms. Grant that Kara had jury duty in a very top secret case, and that she may be out for a very long period of time. She usually would have come up with a better reason, but her mind was not working the same.

Lena would also text Alex every once and a while to wonder how and the reporter was. Alex kept her story consistent, and whenever Lena would inquire Alex would keep it short, unable to tell Lena that the girl might never come back.

She found herself confiding to Maggie more and more, little things, but still she found herself opening up to someone, for probably the first time in her life.

One night she ended up fibbing in her lie about being in the FBI, the cover she told Maggie. It was after searching the last warehouse on their list, the last hope of finding her sister. She ended up drinking a lot, more than she could handle, and Maggie took her home.

"Danvers come on you only have a couple of steps left until you make it to the bed." Maggie said as Alex dragged her feet up the two stairs to her bed.

"You're nice Sawyer." Alex mumbles in her drunken state

"I'm honored Danvers, now let's get you some water, I don't think the FBI will be too happy with their lead profiler coming in with a hangover."

"Who works at the FBI?" At this Maggie could only laugh, she had seen Alex drunk, but clearly this time she was completely wasted.

"Well you do Danvers." Maggie explained as she placed a cup of water on the bedside table and started to tuck in Alex.

"I don't work for the FBI, silly." Alex claimed. Maggie could not help but crack a dimpled smile as she saw, who she considered to be a friend, in total confusion of everything.

"I work for the DEO," At these words Maggie's looked at the taller woman curiously. How did she know about the secret alien operative team? "yeah the Department of Extra-Normal Operations, oh Maggie you would love it there!" Alex untucked herself from the bed and grabbed Maggie by both shoulders.

"Maggie you have to see this place, it's…" she tried to think of the best way to describe it, "sick, like James Bond bad-guy hideout sick."

"Danvers, get back in bed, you really need to sleep." Alex didn't listen and got out further, walking on her knees to the edge of the bed to be face to face with Maggie

"I can prove it, tomorrow-"

"Alex-" Maggie said gently trying to get Alex under the covers. She had a feeling Alex may be telling the truth, but she didn't want to be told while Alex was drunk. It was obviously a secret and in this state Alex was not willingly giving out the information.

But Alex continued anyway "-meet me at 17th and National." Once the words were out of Alex's lips she retreated into her bed and curled herself up.

Maggie could see Alex's face looked a little more at ease, from her work as a cop she knew there was at least some truth in what Alex was saying. She walked over to close the curtain so that Alex was not woken up by the harsh sunlight, and when she turned around Alex was soundly sleeping.

Maggie walked back to Alex's side of the bed, furthest from the window, and tucked the 'agent' under the comforter, before turning off the bedside lamp.

"Night 'agent' Danvers."

Alex woke up the next morning with a roaring headache. She had dealt with hangovers before, but this one was definitely the worst one she had ever experienced.

She tried to piece together the night before, but could not really come up with anything. After her shower she went to make coffee and found a note addressed to her.

She picked it up with the hope she didn't in her drunken state sleep with someone.

Once she saw the handwriting she knew who it was Maggie, but that left her confused.

'Good luck with the hangover Danvers, hopefully the FBI doesn't fire you.'

She let out a breath of relief, at least she didn't blow her cover.

Kara woke up in a cell, she looked over and saw Mon-El sleeping. He was facing away from her curled into a corner. She could not think straight, some days she swore he was there and other days he wasn't.

She did not know how long she had been gone, being stuck inside did not let her know what time of day it was let alone how many days had passed. Based on how long she felt she was gone, she would guess she had been gone for about six months.

She was about to wake him up to see if he was okay when an explosion shook the building. She ran up to the bars and tried to look down the hallway to see what the noise was.

A silhouette of a woman flanked by a handful of men came into view, and for the first time in what felt like forever, she felt safe.

The woman in tactical came up to her cage and broke the lock, rushing to the younger woman.

"Get into his cell, make sure he is okay, take him to medical, now!"

The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"Supergirl, are you okay, can you walk out of here?" Kara gave out a mere nod, but after a couple steps she had to lean on the taller woman to support her.

After struggling to get out of the building, Kara felt the sunlight touch her skin, it wasn't instant, but she could feel her powers. They weren't back, but she could feel them, just underneath her skin wanting to break free.

Although the sunlight made her feel better, she still felt sick. The taller woman placed her in an armored vehicle, next to Mon-El, and the van made its way away from the horrible place. Some time passed before he eyelids felt heavy and she fell asleep.

When she woke up she was on a sunbed. She felt fully rested, lately the only times she would get sleep was when she passed out. She missed sleep, and she longed to continue sleeping.

The next time she opened her eyes the woman who rescued her was by her side.

"Kara how are you feeling?"

"You saved me."

"Well, yeah, that is what I do."

"Alex?"

"Who else."

"How long was I gone?"

"Almost two months."

"But you found me."

"Always."

"Did we find Cadmus?"

"Not yet, but we will Kara I promise. Just focus on getting better okay." The woman above Kara placed a hand on her cheek and cradled her face.

"I'm going to run some more tests, so we can get you back to yourself. You had to have some surgery, and I'll send someone in to check on that every hour, but please just sleep."

"That's easy enough."

The scientist walked out of the room leaving Kara alone. Her heels clicked on the tile until she got to her office and sat down behind her desk and started typing:

' _Day 52:_

 _We were able to successfully convince subject 382, Supergirl, that I, Lilian Luthor, am her sister Alex Danvers, and that she is at the DEO._

 _We will continue to monitor the chip placed in her head to make sure we have a kill switch, but that it does not break prematurely._

 _Additionally, we will continue to run simulations to get subject 382 into believing that Cadmus is the DEO, and her sister and her friends are the enemies.'_

Lilian Luther closed her laptopand felt pride swell in her chest. Not only did she fake a rescue to get Supergirl into believing she was free, and also convinced her that she was her sister.

The dark hard woman could not wait to test out how dangerous she could make Supergirl, she needed the younger woman to terrorize the city so that she could finally prove to everyone that these beasts were not one of them and were not wanted.

*Just to clarify everything:

Maggie knows that Alex works at the DEO, but is waiting for Alex to actually tell her.

Mon-El and Kara are both with Cadmus, so far for 2 months

Kara thinks Lilian Luthor is Alex, and that she is at the DEO, meaning that Lilian Luthor, in Kara's tortured mind is Alex and when Kara thinks she is protecting people form Cadmus she is actually stopping DEO agents from helping her and from taking down Cadmus*


	4. Chapter 4

I know its been a while since I've updated, you may want to reread things as to not be confused, or just look at the summary at the end of the last chapter. Just an FYI Lilian Luthor will be referred to as Alex, I'm writing as if Kara thinks she is Alex

Kara woke up at the DEO, it had been a week since her rescue, but her powers still had not come back. She figured something must be wrong with the sun bed, or that she was just very tired since she blew out her powers to save Mon-EL.

Before she could think too much into it Alex walked into her room.

"How you feeling? Any powers yet?" The older sister asked

"No nothing just yet. I guess not being exposed to the sun and losing all that blood I'm just taking longer to recover."

"We will work on getting the sun lamps higher so you can heal faster." Alex said, her voice laced with concern.

"How is Mon-El?"

"He got out of here about a week ago, he seems to be perfectly fine, just worry about yourself."

"Thanks Alex." After a moment of awkward silence Kara decided to speak up, "How have you been with this whole thing?"

"It has been tough, but I have been managing, although it has been hard to keep your cover of being out at work."

At this Kara shot up, "Oh my god is going to kill me, what am I going to do?"

"Relax Supergirl, I think your boss can manage without you." When Alex saw her sister was not comforted she added "Hey it won't be that much longer, you'll be back in no time."

"Catco can't survive too long without Kara Danvers." The younger sister joked

"Why don't you get some sleep, I'll work on the sunbed so you can get out of here. I love you Kara."

"I love you too Alex."

Kara laid back down on her bed and closed her eyes to a peaceful sleep.

Alex walked out of the room and down the hallway into her office, she opened up her laptop and started on her report

 _Day 60:_

 _Subject 382, Supergirl has reviled her secret identity to be Kara Danvers, research we have previously collected backs this statement. Additionally, Ms. Danvers has supplied us with the information for us to infer her sister must be Alex Danvers._

 _The other subject, 381, Mon-El has been given back to the DEO, he will hopefully increase the instability of the organization while providing them with the information that he does not know any status on Supergirl. We hope this will make the DEO believe their hero is gone, and when she attacks the city they will be unprepared._

 _We are going to actually turn on the sunbed for Subject 382 to heal, she is fully convinced that we are her friends, we need to test that the DEO is her enemy. We will send her out later today, if she has fully healed. We are confident that if the subject does not listen we can used to chip in her head to render her unconscious and we can continue to preform more experiments._

Alex is playing pool with Maggie when she gets a text form J'onn that Mon-El has just limped into the DEO.

Maggie looks up to see Alex's face full of hope and sadness

Alex quickly texts back, 'Kara too?'

Alex spends the next couple of minutes eager to get the next text, but when she does she wishes she hadn't

'Nothing on her yet, Mon-El is getting treatment right now, come in and we can question him on the whereabouts of Supergirl' Alex pockets her phone and looks at Maggie sympathetically

"Uh Maggie I'm sorry I have to go, someone who was kidnapped just landed on our doorsteps."

"Say no more Danver, the FBI must always have something."

"I'm sorry, drinks on me next time I promise"

"I'm holding you to that."

With that Alex grabbed her coat and rushed out the door. She parked her bike in the basement lot and walked into the infirmary.

"How is he?" She asked when she saw J'onn outside his room

"He seems to be okay, the only thing is a gunshot wound to his leg, but it seems to have some treatment to it."

"Treatment?"

"Apparently Cadmus knew of his lead allergy and they took the bullet out to stop the infection, but they didn't treat him besides that."

"Why would they treat him at all?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet, let's see if he has anything that can help us."

The pair walks into the room each going to a side of the bed Mon-El is situated on

"How are you feeling?" The martian asks

"My head is a little fuzzy, and my knee hurts. How's Kara?"

"What do you mean?" The older Danvers chimes in

"Well Cadmus told me that they got rid of her a week ago, I figured they let her go and you guys had her...Based on your faces I'm guessing that isn't the case though."

"No, there has been no word on Supergirl, not since she was taken."

Alex can hear the conversation around her continue, but her mind has gone blank, her skin pale, and her hands begin to shake.

"Excuse me" She says in barley over a whisper. She knows she should be professional about the situation, but she cannot think straight.

Her head is down for so long she does not notice she has bumped into someone.

"Where's the fire Alex?" Alex looks up to see Lucy

Lucy's smile fades when she sees the state her friend is in

"Alex what's wrong?" Alex collapses in her friends arms "Hey lets go for a walk," she takes Alex's face in her hands "okay, it's going to be okay."

"I have to say I was curious as to why the Queen of Media scheduled an appointment with me." Lena says as walked into her office

"I don't have time to beat around the bush. How long have you known that Kara is Supergirl?" Lena was thrown about by the question

"How long have you known?"

"Oh please, I've known from the beginning, the girl can't lie to save herself."

"Tell me about it, one time she told me she flew here on a bus."

"Enough of that though, I think she is in trouble."

"Why do you think that?"

"She has been missing for months now, and I started to get curious on what 'case' she was on the jury for, so I had some people who owe me a favor look into it, and there are no cases. There are also no hotels being booked for juries to stay at in the area, and nothing to support the idea that anything like that is happening."

"Well maybe she just went on a vacation or something?"

"Kara Danvers, vacation, while leaving National City defensiveness, I don't think so."

"Yeah, call me hopeful."

"So anyway, I looked into it and I had someone follow her sister, which by the way is extremely hard, even in her state of fear and pain, she is very guarded. I had to pay top dollar for a good agent to follow her, but I was able to find out that the sister has been in the office more, and is drinking more. Which makes me think the only thing that can break that agent was if something were to happen to her sister."

Lena tries to take in all the information.

"So that brings me to the question, will you help me investigate to bring Kara Danvers home?"

After about an hour Alex finally starts to speak

"Mon-El came in today, an- and he" She chokes out in a sob

"Hey take your time Alex it's okay" Lucy says running a soothing hand up her back

"He said that Kara is dead" She can hold herself any longer, her knees give out and she falls in a heap at her friends feet.

Lucy follows her to the ground and engulfs her in a hug

"He said she's dead?"

"he said that they got rid of her a week ago, and she's not with us, that can't mean anything else."

"Alex you don't know that."

"What else could it possibly mean Lucy!" Alex says with rage in her eyes, "she's de-" Alex is cut off by an explosion a block away from her.

She straightens her back while Lucy helps her up.

"What was that?"

"J'onn told me earlier they had a raid prepared for one of the warehouses near here."

"Are you okay enough to check it out?" Lucy inquired

"Yeah, lets go" Alex says already running down the block toward the sounds of gunfire and screams

She comes to a stop when she gets to the deserted land, her eyes must be lying to her, in front of her was her sister, but it couldn't be. Kara wouldn't be attacking the DEO.

Lucy runs into her back at the agents abrupt stop and looks up to see the same horror Alex sees.

Supergirl is fighting a group of DEO who are trying to raid the warehouse. She is throwing people around and creating destruction.

Supergirl stops all her fighting when her eyes meet with Alex. Bullets continue to be shot at her, but they bounce off meekly. Men try and rush and hit the hero, but nothing breaks the lock the two women have.

Suddenly Kara is flying full speed at Alex. Alex has no time to move and she gets the wind knocked out of her as she smashes into a stack of boxes.

With a groan she gets to her knees, but not quickly enough as she is already being pushed against a wall by her throat.

"Kara what are you doing?"

"How do you know my name?" Her sister says as her eyes light up, Alex knows that her sister is about to use her heat vision.

"Kara, it's me, your sister."

"Shut up! How do you know my name," She pushes her head further into the wall "how do you know my sister

"Kara please," Alex says with desperation and she starts to lose her breath "I love you."

With those words Alex is dropped from the wall, and she can see her sister actually recognize her face

But the moment is quickly cut off when Kara falls to her knees screaming in pain.

Before Alex can move people come in from all around her with smoke bombs, she tries to fight it, but she quickly passes out

When she wakes up she is in the warehouse with the DEO agents, with no sign of her sister, or the people who came storming in

- _Day 61:_

 _Supergirl's mission attempt was not successful, she is currently in more simulations to distance her relationship with her sister, it seems we have underestimated just how close the two are._

 _The next mission will be to have Supergirl go in national city and go after civilians, we need to test her ability to be evil and test her connection with reality._

 _We will need to wait longer unfortunately before we attempt to go after the DEO_

*Just to clarify everything:

Mon-El is at the DEO safe

Alex is getting closer to Maggie, and has an established relationship with Lucy

Lilian is not quite there with getting supergirl under her control and she may resort to other measures if she gets impatient

Kara apparently can break the control if her connection with Alex is strong enough.

Cat and Lena could team up to help Kara*


End file.
